Désir et Humanité
by akabara chan
Summary: Lust est un homonculus. Pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des désirs cachés.


_Note : Ohayo mina-san ! Voici la toute première fic que je poste sur ce site. Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, peut-être est-ce bon peut-être est-ce mauvais, peut-être qui le sujet est peu pertinent… Enfin j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer pour vous écrire de bonnes histoires. :)_

 _Manga : Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _Disclaimer : je ne possède pas FMA. Tout est à Arakawa Himoru._

 _Résumé : L'histoire se passe au niveau du chapitre 39 (tome 9). Jean et Solaris étaient un couple plutôt heureux en apparence. Cependant, les apparences peuvent être trompeuse…_

Désir et Humanité

Elle était devant moi. Là, devant moi. Pointant une griffe naissant de sa main. Une main, blanche et fine, si douce que je connais parfaitement pour l'avoir caressée de nombreuses fois. Une main qui ne daignait pas se dégager de la mienne, rugueuse et meurtrière, quand nos doigts s'enlaçaient.

Elle, promena son regard sur mon supérieur avant de le poser sur moi. Je me perdis dans ses yeux d'ébène sans même pouvoir y résister. De beaux yeux, souriant encore lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. A présent, c'étaient des yeux froids et déterminés.

Et puis ce « tu m'as manqué »… Formule avec laquelle elle m'accueillait au début de chacune de nos retrouvailles. Elle l'avait dit de cette même voix, de ce même ton sensuel. Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. C'étaient ses dernières paroles en tant que Solaris, la femme que j'aimais. Les dernières paroles prononcées par un ennemi avant qu'il ne tue. C'étaient des paroles froides et déterminées.

Oui, j'allais mourir, de la main de Lust, l'homonculus qui s'était servie de moi, qui m'avait trompé… Ce n'était pas Solaris, c'était Lust.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Etalé sur le sol, le soldat se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Le flux vital teintait le sol de rouge. Rouge, comme _ses_ fleurs préférées. Dans le langage des fleurs, les roses rouges signifiaient la passion, le désir, la luxure… Lust… La couleur qui _lui_ allait le mieux. La couleur qui savait si bien se mêler à sa peau de porcelaine et renforcer ses traits fins pour en faire cette femme fatale.

La couleur qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Sa robe, sombre comme la nuit, moulant parfaitement ses courbes généreuses, ses cheveux, tout aussi noir, flottant au niveau de se taille. Et puis il y avait son sourire, sensuel, presque provocateur avec ses lèvres vermeilles assortis au châle écarlate qui cachait ses épaules, si frêles en apparence.

Mais il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

Il venait d'en connaître le prix… Le blond allait mourir, il le savait. Son corps ne répondait plus comme il le voulait. Les bruits, pourtant proches, lui semblaient lointains. Avec ses sens complètement émoussés, il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de partir pour toujours.

C'est alors, que sans même sans rendre compte, un déferlement de pensés s'abattit sur le blessé. Il repensa d'abord à sa mère, qui attendait sa prochaine permission pour pouvoir le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, sa mère à qui il avait promis d'être prudent. Puis, le sous-lieutenant repensa à ses collègues : Heiman, Kain, Vato et Hawkeye, à qui il avait promis qu'il resterait plus tard le prochain soir pour remplir les dossiers en retard de cet immature de colonel. Colonel à qui le soldat avait promis de ne pas mourir et de le suivre jusqu'à la tête du pays…

Havoc se rendit alors compte de tout ce qu'il venait de perdre, de tous ces moments joyeux qu'il ne pourrait jamais revivre. Sa gorge se serra, il voulait remanger le ragoût de sa mère, rire une nouvelle fois avec ses compagnons avant une énième convocation de Mustang qui se déchargera sur eux une énième fois. Mais I n'y aura pas de prochaines permissions, pas de prochaines soirées de travail éreintant, pas de prochaines protestations envers l'imbécile qui lui servait de supérieur. Tous ces moments simples et gais venaient de lui être enlevés. Toutes ses promesses qu'il ne pourra pas tenir.

« Désolé tout le monde… ». Il se sentit alors très faible, très las… On lui avait tellement dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les femmes. Mais à ce point ?

Puis, ironie du sort, ses pensées allèrent à celle qui venait de tout lui prendre. Lust…. Le soldat ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait, après tout ils étaient ennemis. Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir, mais pour la mission qu'on lui avait octroyée. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais au fond, cela faisait mal.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas partisan du romantisme de bas étage et de la niaiserie, il refusait de croire que tout cela soit un mensonge. Il voulait croire en les sourires de la jeune femme, en ses « je t'aime… » . Mais à quoi cela servirait-il de penser à ça ? Le faire souffrir davantage, se morfondre ? Et après ? « Tu divagues mon vieux ! T'es juste bon pour l'asile ! »

Alors, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Ses pensées se couvraient d'un voile de brume. Tout devint noir. Tout devint silencieux. Il n'y avait plus rien, seulement le vide, seulement le noir qui accompagnait ses derniers moments.

Avant de se laisser aller à l'inconscience, il crut entendre une voix lointaine, une voix qu'il connaissait bien… « Havoc… ! Havoc… ! »

Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours? Pourquoi entendait-il le colonel alors que lui aussi était tombé ?

« Sous-lieutenant ! Répondez bon dieu ! Havoc ! »

Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer cet imbécile bruyant et le laisser dormir en paix ? Enfin, partir en croyant que celui-là n'était pas mort… Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Elle venait de supprimer un des candidats du sacrifice. Le Père n'allait pas en être enchanté… Et puis, il y avait Jean aussi. Elle l'avait supprimé sans aucune hésitation. Quand sa griffe l'avait transpercé, le doute et la surprise teintait encore son visage. Visage plutôt séduisant d'ailleurs.

L'homonculus ne pouvait se le cacher, même si elle n'avait rien montré, voir le jeune homme s'écraser sur le sol ne l'avait pas laissée de marbre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, non certainement pas. Mais il fallait bien avouer que tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie ne l'avait pas déplue. En effet, revêtir ce masque nommé « Solaris » n'était pas contraignant, et jouer le rôle d'une femme normale fréquentant son « bien-aimé » du moment constitué un divertissement de premier choix. Surtout si le « bien aimé » en question était Jean Havoc.

Car, oui, le soldat était un homme plutôt agréable et de valeur. Elle avait apprécié qu'il ne soit pas un de ces hommes se croyant au-dessus de tout, égoïstes et avides. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait pas jugée uniquement par ses apparences. Combien de ces créatures étaient tombées dans son piège car elle était plutôt belle et « bien foutue » comme ils aiment dire ?

Certes, c'était sa mission. Il arrivait que ce rôle la blesse. Etre considérée comme un simple objet de plaisir, inoffensif au point de baisser leur garde et finir en dépravé… Si la belle exécutait ces tâches ingrates, c'était bien parce que qu'elles étaient donnés par « Père », son créateur, celui à qui elle était redevable. Elle actait comme une petite fille obéissante obéissait à son père. Mais, pour dire vrai, si on lui avait laissé le choix, si elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, seulement à elle, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait accepté.

Mais avec Havoc, tout cela avait été différent. Elle se souvenait de son ennuie et de son résignement à l'idée de revêtir à nouveaux le rôle. Mais aussi de son étonnement en voyant que ce ne sera pas comme les autres fois. En effet, bien que son apparence ait son mérite dans l'histoire, le blond avait sollicité d'autres parts de sa personnalité. Des parts pourtant bien dissimulées jusqu'ici.

Quand elle était avec lui, la brune avait l'impression de se rapproché de ce qu'on appelle « être vivant ». Elle n'était plus Lust, mais Solaris.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé croire. Mais malheureusement, l'homonculus, prenait avantage sur le rôle. Elle ne pourrait jamais être cette femme. C'était tout simplement impossible puisque tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, une triste mascarade. Rien n'était vrai…

Combien de fois s'était-elle surprise à envier les humains? A vouloir ces mêmes sentiments : amour, joie, tristesse, peur? Oui, elle voulait être humaine. Cette dernière pensée la fit bien rire. Et c'était elle l'homonculus de la luxure ? « Père » ne se serait-il pas trompé ? N'était-ce pas là de la jalousie ? Pourtant non, on lui avait confié le pêché de la luxure. Elle devait rester cette femme fatale, cette femme qui reflétait le désir le plus secret des Hommes.

La jeune femme évoluait dans le long couloir sombre. « Repose en paix Jean, loin de la folie maladive des humains ». Elle entendait déjà les voix de ses prochaines victimes. Les prochaines victimes de Lust.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mustang commençait à s'affoler. Cela faisait un moment que Havoc ne lui répondait pas. Son pouls était certes faible mais les points vitaux étaient épargnés et le brun avait arrêté l'hémorragie. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le blessé.

Depuis un moment déjà _ça_ le travaillait. Depuis un moment déjà, il ne pouvait étouffer cette boule d'appréhension quand ses subordonnés partaient en mission. Au fond, il en connaissait bien la raison… Rien ne peut remplacer la perte d'un proche. Il ne le savait que trop bien depuis la mort d'Hughes…

Et il avait peur. Extrêmement peur de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur lui déchirer la poitrine, peur de ressentir ce vide prendre place dans son cœur, ses mains trembler et des larmes couler. Il était hors de question qu'il ressente ça à nouveau. « Bon sang, vous n'avait pas le droit ! Pas tant que nous ne soyons pas arrivés au but ! Pas avant moi ! Vous l'aviez promis ! »

L'alchimiste fut tiré de ses tourments quand il dû résister à la douleur de sa blessure. Sa chaire, brulée et jaunâtre le tirait affreusement et c'était un miracle que le brun ne soit toujours pas inconscient. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer, il fallait continuer ! Tant pis si les obstacles devant lui s'avéraient infranchissable. Il devait continuer à avancer. Beaucoup trop de gens avaient été entraîné dans son pari. Respecter leurs mémoires en continuant était sa seule manière de tenir, c'était pourquoi il n'abandonnerait jamais.

Encore moins avec les paroles de cette Lust qui lui trottaient dans la tête : « Je vais à présent m'occuper des deux autres invités ». Sous-entendu, Alphonse et Hawkeye.

Alors en plus de lui avoir enlevé son ami et son cavalier, ces homonculus voulaient supprimer un enfant et sa reine ? Sa reine, sa précieuse Riza ? Non, il était mille ans trop tôt pour qu'il se repose. Il eût besoin de toute son énergie pour se relever. Puis il jeta un dernier regard au corps inanimé du soldat. « Tenez bon Havoc, je serais bientôt de retour. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Après avoir entièrement vidé ses pistolets, Riza se laissa tomber au sol. Tout était vain à présent qu'elle l'avait perdu… Même toutes ces cartouches n'avaient servi à rien, ses armes qu'elle croyait chargées de sa douleur ne l'avaient pas soulagée. On venait de lui prendre ce qui lui était le plus précieux, celui pour qui elle avait fait tous ce chemin, celui pour qui elle se battait. Pourquoi continuer ? A présent, un gouffre sans fond se trouvait devant elle. Un gouffre qui n'attendait que sa chute, un gouffre qui, comme un aimant, l'attirait, elle qui avait tout perdu.

L'homonculus s'approchait de la désespérée. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas… La brune n'était plus très loin. Alors c'était déjà la fin ? Il fallait croire… Sa combativité, son espoir, tout… Tout était partit. Ainsi agenouillée, sanglotant comme une enfant, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était une des meurtrières d'Isbal ?

Mais elle s'en fichait bien maintenant. Complétement coupée du monde, dans cette sphère de souffrance, elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose : « qu'on en finisse ».

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

« Les humains sont des êtres faibles. Sais-tu pourquoi Lust ? »

Les paroles de « Père » raisonnaient dans sa tête. Un souvenir… Un souvenir remontant peu après sa création. Un souvenir qui s'immisça dans ses pensées comme le fait la brise du printemps. Un souvenir illustrant la triste scène dont elle était l'auteure et qui se jouait là, devant elle. Oui, les humains étaient fragiles.

Devant elle se trouvait le fidèle le lieutenant du colonel, au sol, pleurant tout son saoul. La brune ne put arrêter le regard attristé, fleurissant de ses orbes sombres. Jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir de telles émotions. Etait-ce une chance ? Etait-ce un malheur ? Une bénédiction ou plutôt une damnation ? Peut-être même tout cela à la fois. Elle aurait tellement voulut savoir ce que cela faisait, de ressentir… D'avoir des émotions… On lui avait toujours dit que tout cela n'était qu'un fardeau. D'après ce qu'elle voyait c'était le cas…

Les humains, des êtres si vains, si futiles… « Lust, souviens-toi. Les humains sont faibles à cause de leurs sentiments. N'oublie jamais cela et sers-t' en. » Des êtres qui savaient être fort pourtant.

-« Jean, cela peut sembler indiscret mais pourquoi te bats-tu ? »

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé. La belle femme tenait le bras fort de son partenaire. Le couple se promenait dans un parc où des enfants couraient et riaient, d'autres couples comme eux déambulaient, passant des jeunes rêvant de l'avenir à des plus âgés, appréciant les derniers jours que la vie leur offrait. Une vue si paisible. « Si ils savaient … » Pensa la brune.

-« Pourquoi je me bats »

-« Oui. Confirma-t-elle de sa voix calme. Tu ne vois pas souvent ta famille et tu as peu de répit. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à cela ? »

-« Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai choisi ce travail en connaissant ces contraintes. Enfin pour te répondre, je dirai, pour protéger ceux qui me sont proches mais… »

-« Mais… ? » L'encouragea la jeune femme.

-« Sais pas. Je crois que le colonel à son rôle dans tout ça. »

-« Le colonel débordé pour qui tu as déjà annulé plusieurs de nos rendez-vous ? Ce colonel-là ? » S'indigna sa partenaire.

-« Haha, oui celui-là ! » Ria-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blés.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si incroyable au point de me poser un lapin deux fois d'affilées ? »

-« Héhé ! Désolé. Dit-il quelque peu gêné. C'est vrai qu'en premier lieu on pourrait penser qu'il est irrécupérable. Mais à mon avis c'est la personne qui travaille le plus dur. Il ne montre rien, voilà tout. Mais mes partenaires et moi savons tous qu'il cache une volonté et un courage sans faille. C'est pourquoi malgré tout, je continuerai de le suivre et à lui faire confiance. Enfin, je dois t'ennuyer avec ces histoires. Excuse-moi.

Après cette confession, ils avaient embrayé sur une autre discussion. Lust n'avait rien montré, mais le regard qu'avait lancé son compagnon à ce moment l'avait impressionné. On y voyait une forte détermination et une confiance en l'avenir. Elle en eût presque des frissons. Il fallait faire attention à l'équipe de Mustang à l'avenir. Cet homme qu'elle accompagnait était si bon. « Si il savait… »

Oui, les humains portaient cette contradiction en eux. Si faible et si fort à la fois. Si insignifiant sans vraiment l'être.

L'homonculus dû pourtant interrompre sa réflexion quand le jeune Alphonse se posta devant-elle, près à attaquer. Décidément ces humains n'en avaient jamais assez… La combattante fit grandir ses griffes sombres. «Encore un candidat au sacrifice à devoir éliminer, quel gâchis ! »

Puis ils combattirent. Le jeune garçon ne voulait pas abandonner, pourtant c'était peine perdu ! «Assez de ne pas être fort pour protéger ses proches » disait-il ? Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y avait plus rien à protéger, il n'y aura plus rien à protéger… Il était temps d'en finir. Ce jeu commençait sérieusement à la dégoûter. Mais au moment où elle pensa cela, une voix forte et décidée s'écria : « Bien dit Alphonse Elric ! »

Ensuite, il y eu ce feu, ce feu qui se propageait autour d'elle. Une chaleur insoutenable qui la brulait. Elle hurla de douleur. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Juste avant que ses ex-victimes ne disparaissent derrière un rideau de pierre, elle crût apercevoir dans les yeux de la blonde une lueur dans son regard. La même que son feu « amant ». Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Le corps se tordant sous cette souffrance, Lust se tourna vers son assaillant. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle comprit qu'il n'était d'autres que Roy Mustang, qu'elle pensait mort la minute d'avant.

A présent, la jeune femme ne comprenait plus grand-chose. La situation qu'elle pensait avoir sous son contrôle venait de se retourner contre elle. Surtout si elle se fiait aux flammes voraces et impitoyables n'attendant que de se repaître de son corps.

Il fallait qu'elle attaque, sinon elle mourra. « Si tu ne peux pas mourir, je te tuerais autant de fois que nécessaire ! » s'écria le soldat. « Jusqu'à ce que tu meurs ! » Des paroles violentes, cruelles. Des paroles implacables ne cachant rien de la volonté du Flame Alchemist. Il fallait vraiment se défendre si elle ne voulait pas y rester. Elle sentait déjà que sa pierre était proche du point de rupture…

Alors, dans un dernier geste, un dernier effort, l'homonculus s'élança vers son adversaire. Elle y était presque, un petit centimètre de plus et…

Hélas, non. Lust s'immobilisa alors que la pointe acérée frôlait l'espace entre deux yeux sombres. Deux yeux qui vinrent se planter dans ceux de son ennemie et y imposer sa résolution. Celle de survivre et atteindre son but.

« C'est vrai qu'en premier lieu on dirait un gamin, mais il cache en vérité une volonté et un courage sans faille. C'est pourquoi nous le nous le suivront, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Alors c'était lui qui donnait cette lumière d'espoir et de force dans les yeux de cette femme et de Jean ?

« Les humains sont faibles à cause de leurs sentiment » Vraiment ? Etait-ce vraiment une vérité irréfutable ? N'était-ce justement pas cela qui les rendait plus forts ? D'après ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le cas.

« J'aime ces regards déterminés comme le tien. Dommage que je ne verrais pas le jour où il se remplira de douleur et de peine. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots alors que son corps se désagrégeait. « Oui, un jour viendra où ces yeux, toujours tournés vers l'avenir ne pourront plus regarder le ciel. » Comment cela se passera-t-il ? Elle aurait tellement voulut participer à la lutte finale et voir jusqu'à quel points « ces humains pas si faibles que ça » feront face à « Père ». Mais son temps était à présent écoulé et le rideau tombait pour elle. « Au moins ce sera lui qui m'aura tué. »

La petite pierre du corps disparu tomba au sol où elle se brisa avant de se désagréger dans l'air.

S'en était fini de Lust.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. L'homme se redressa, grimaçant en découvrant la douleur qui lui transperçait son corps. Dans le lit à côté, dormait Mustang, un bandage barrant son torse. Il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre où le calme de la nuit commençait à être remplacé par l'agitation du jour. Un jour ensoleillé, plein de promesse. Un jour similaire à celui de leur première rencontre.

Puis un murmure, presqu'inaudible, s'éleva dans la chambre silencieuse : « Solaris »

Fin


End file.
